


Pro vita

by BumblePrime217



Series: Vita [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: A Happy Jazz is a Crazy Jazz, Barricade Being Barricade, Bumblebee's "Voice", Canon Divergence, Holoforms (Transformers), Multi, ebay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblePrime217/pseuds/BumblePrime217
Summary: Karren gasped silently, “Who the freak are you?”Bee processed her voice and replied, “Who the freak are you?”Her left eye twitched, did it just… mock her… with her own voice?“Give me one good reason not to disassemble you.”Bee had to admit that this woman had some, what did the humans say… "big balls" … but he knew it was some minor front. Though he had to thank her. For the first time since arriving on this planet, he can finally communicate. He just should had figure it out sooner, “I come in peace…”This feminine voice would have to do, but he couldn’t say the same for the femme.





	1. Honey

He didn’t mean to get involved, it was a scouting mission. He and his pal Hot Rod were suppose to be searching for the Allspark, but unlike all the other planets, they couldn’t escape. So they tried to hide among the inhabitants, but a war had broken out, and they couldn’t stand by. They helped the proclaimed Allied Powers to stop the strange Decepticon-like Nazis from destroying the planet. When all was said and done, the President kept his word and he, like the others before him, swore to secrecy about their existence on this planet. He went back to America without Hot Rod, who wanted to learn more about Europe. Some uneventful years went by, and he went back to his prime mission after sensing Allspark-like energy signatures across the planet. Now all he had to do was find them.

-

2004

“Next.”

Footsteps.

“Ashlen, Karren. Sign the release form then get out of here.”

Karren looked up at Jeff and smirked, “You’ll miss me.”

“Barely,” he gave a halfhearted smile, “Now don’t you have a life to start over?”

She signed the forms, “What life?”

“Keep talking like that and others might think you’re a crazy psycho that was just released from prison.”

He received a stare, “Now promise you’ll be a good girl, and stay out of trouble?”

Karren grabbed her duffle bag, “And if I don’t, you’ll arrest me again?”

Jeff scoffed, “I’m not in my prime days anymore, but for someone like you, there is still opportunities for you. Now follow my advice and live… a little.”

Click.

Karren looked back at Jeff, “No promises.”

-

The Camaro skirted off the highway and nearly crashed into a Beetle, the owner of which gave an angry honk. The vehicle seemingly ignored the situation and continued driving to it’s destination. A mental institute of some sorts. The 1976 Camaro transformed into Autobot scout Bumblebee, who searched for certain evidence in the abandoned facility. He didn’t find anything, and gave an unsatisfied huff before transforming back into his vehicle mode. Once back on the main road, he tried to accelerate as fast as he could, but felt himself strain, his processor telling him to take it easy. For the second time that day, he gave a frustrated “sigh” and decided to rest. The scout pulled into an closed off road and parked himself. Maybe he was pushing himself too hard.

-

Karren sighed as she attempted to complete the rest of three mile journey, finishing two thirds of it already. The soreness of her body was starting to take it’s toll, and Karren needed to find some shelter. As if the universe wanted her to suffer, it started raining. Biting her lip, she started scurrying faster, even though the rain didn’t bother her, it was just a nuisance. She wanted shelter now. As if the same universe wanted to play with her, she saw a old Camaro just sitting there. Shifting the bag on her shoulder, she walked up to the unsuspecting vehicle, examined it, and apologized to Jeff silently for breaking her “promise” before trying to break-in. The door was halfway open before it decided to transformed.

Karren gasped silently, “Who the freak are you?”

Bee processed her voice and replied, “Who the freak are you?”

Her left eye twitched, did it just… mock her… with her own voice?

“Give me one good reason not to disassemble you.”

Bee had to admit that this woman had some, what did the humans say… "big balls" … but he knew it was some minor front. Though he had to thank her. For the first time since arriving on this planet, he can finally communicate. He just should had figure it out sooner, “I come in peace…”

This feminine voice would have to do, but he couldn’t say the same for the femme.

Karren's sky blue eyes met with Bee's baby blue ones, and the latter thought something seemed off about her, so he scanned her.

"So you're some type of... criminal?"

She knew she shouldn't have flinched, but it sounded so off-putting with her own voice.

"You tried to break into me."

"Only for shelter, once the rain is gone I'll leave." She crossed her arms and absentmindedly stared playing with her blood-red hair.

Bee debated what to do before transforming and popping open the door. "Get in."

 


	2. Bee

Karren woke up to find herself still in the car, not on a barren road, but instead the lot of a supermarket. “What the heck…” She somehow was transferred to the passenger side of the ca-Bee. Karren heard something slam, the trunk of the ca-Bee, and made to get up when the door drivers side opened up. A girl came in. Black pixie hair, heterochromia with one eye blue and the other yellow. Wearing a black and yellow hoodie with the zipper down. Underneath she had a grey shirt. Black and yellow leggings and tennis shoes of the same color. She was kind of below average weight and height.

“Oh you’re awake.”

… That fucker.

“Explanation… now.”

Bee shifted inside… of himself to face Karren, “It’s a holoform.”

He received a blank stare, “It’s a devi-“

“I can see it perfectly just fine in front of me. What were you doing in there, and where are we?”

Bee ignited himself and pulled out, “I got you some supplies, and we’re in Kentucky.”

Karren sighed and chuckled, “Kentucky huh, that doesn’t matter, how’d you get the stuff?”

“I paid for it… with my ‘credit card’… I’m not like you.”

Karren smiled, “And how am I like?”

He didn’t answer. Instead talking about something else, “To be honest, while I’m like this, I’d prefer to be called a she. And I would’ve kicked you out, but you slept pretty hard. Probably due to inside life.”

Karren didn’t say anything, and opted to play with her hair.

There ensued the three hours of silence.

Karren looked at the world pass by her at one hundred mph. “ So what do you want?”

Bee looked at her quizzically, “What do you mean?”

Karren shifted and continued to look out the window, “Why are you here, how long have you been here?”

Bee jerked onto a road leading to a construction yard. “She” pulled himself to a halt and ushered an order, “Get the stuff.”

Reluctantly, Karren got out and got whatever stuff she had got for her. Once the items were cleared, he transformed. Karren walked to a construction vehicle and sat on it.

“You want the know the story?”

Karren nodded, and the autonomous robot sat down cross-legged.

“I’ve been here for awhile with my friend, Hot Rod. I’ve also participated in the event called WWII, and eliminated the species you called Nazis.”

Karren never thought the hear “herself say that”.

“After roaming around one of their bases, I sensed some kind of familiar energy, but discarded it as a glitch in my processor. When I encountered it again, I went back to the main reason I came here: The Allspark. A Cube of unlimited power.”

The story time was stopped when they both heard the sound of a siren.

“We have company.”

Bee stood up, "Stay here, I'll check it out."

He activated some kind of cannon before stalking off.

Karren sighed, "How typical."

-

The source of the noise was easy to track, and there was no mistaking it. Barricade was here. Bee made himself known, "Stop Decepticon."

The police cruiser transformed, "Bumblebee... wait... you!"

Bee wondered what got him so... offended.

"What have you done to my rival?" He took out his flails.

The Bot stood puzzled, with his cannon still aimed at the Con, "Barricade... are you glitching out or something? Cause if you are, I can take you out now."

The Decepticon shook his helm, "Whatever you pathetic piece of rust."

Barricade charged.

 


	3. Burning Fire

Some debris actually almost hit her, and it ticked her off. The fighting was actually getting closer. Some part of Karren’s mind thought they were two giant dogs with unresolved relationship issues. By what she heard from Bee awhile back about Barricade, they were enemies. Sounds like they needed to go to marriage counseling.

The fighting was getting closer, more debris tried to assassinate her, so she decided to grab her bags and move. In the process, Barricade, if she remembered, threw Bee through the crane she was just sitting on. The Bot tumbled and Barricade stood smug on the ruined machine. “That’s all you got, Auto _byte_?”

Said Autobot stood back up, “I think you’ve gotten weaker in my opinion.”

Barricade waved his servo in disgust, “Again with the repulsive feminine voice.”

Karren scoffed… out loud, and the Decepticon scout noticed her. “A human… still defending these weak creatures?”

Karren protested, “I’m not weak.”

Again, Barricade waved his servo in disgust, then proceeded to get in her face. “You! Your voice!” He looked at Bee, who hadn’t made a move yet, presumably waiting for some kind of weakness, and then looked back at her. That’s when he spat at her, “What did you do to my rival!?” He raised his fist, but his attempted attack was thwarted by Bee, who shot him in his spinal strut. The Con turned only to crash into the bot himself, which resulted in more property damage.

The Bot noticed something oozing out of a container, and realized it was gasoline. Bee quite literally kicked Barricade’s aft, got a safe distance, then fired. A magnificent explosion occurred, and Karren’s hair flew in her face. Seemingly pleased with himself, Bee returned to check on her. He was quite surprised to see her frowning at him. “What?”

She crossed her arms, “Did you check?”

“Check what?” She could hear annoyance in her stolen voice.

“Barricade… duh.”

Bee checked over his shoulders, “It’s Barricade, he never dies, he always escapes.”

Karren groaned, prompting the bot to shrug.

“So, any cloths in those bags? I’m tired of wearing this grey jumpsuit.”

Bee’s optics widened, as if he made a discovery, “I forgot you were some kind of criminal.”

Karren snarled, “Don’t patronize me you worthless neglected shelf warmer.”

Bee raised his servos in mock surrender, “You’re not my priority right now… you hungry?”

Karren sighed, “Cloths, did you by some with your ‘credit card’?”

“Yeah, in the bag titled TJ Max?”

Karren raised an eyebrow, this alien was something else.

-

"So woman, where are you heading now?"

Bee shrugged, her eyes 'focused' on the road.

"Don't you have a Rubik's Cube to find."

She looked at her like she was some kind of alien, "What?"

"The Cube, or-"

"The other thing... The Rubik's Cube."

Karren decided to look at her like she was an alien too, "Don't you have the internet inside that head of yours?"

Bee shrugged, like he/she always does, "Yes I do."

"Then why don't you use it?"

She laughed, "First of all, the internet is a strange, large, and disturbing place. Have you ever heard of Tumblr and po-"

"That's enough!" Karren snapped

"Ok, ok."

Karren looked at her disgustingly, "How did you even come across it?" The fact that she didn't want to know flew right past the oblivious Autobot.

"So I was on this Tumblr right, and this one particular item came up, and I tracked it to the por-"

"Bee shut up... there are some things us humans don't need to know."

The Autobot shifted, stopping at a stoplight. "Like for instance our existence? Back in the day, we actually didn't need to hide ourselves. When was it? The last time I fought by humans and my comrade... Hot Rod..."

Silence.

"I miss my friends, crazy cool Jazz, grumpy ol' 'Hide and Hatchet... Optimus."

Something wet dropped on her leg. "I'm leaking, give me sec."

Karren exhaled and laid back, the only person she missed was Jeffery.

 


	4. Barricate nella vita

“Welcome to Missouri.”  
Karren got out of Bee, “What town is this?”  
Beatrice, his human guise, replied, “I think its called Poplar Bluff?”  
She received a skeptical look, “What? I used the internet this time.”  
The redheaded female sighed and looked at the Inn in front of her, and stumbled when she was practically dragged by the Autobot. They stopped before they entered the complex.  
“The reason I came here is because I wanted you to stay here.”  
“Why? You leaving me?”  
Bea shook her head profusely, “No! I mean no, I’m just… checking out a secret asylum hidden near here… underground. This is for your safety.  
Karren looked at her incredulously, “Wouldn’t I be safer with you… not that I need you or anything…”  
Bea opened the door and escorted her inside. The looked like a place a rich person would stay for awhile. “Don’t your species need oxygen to survive? I promise it’ll be quick.” She handed Karren a card, and upon contact, Bea’s forged ID changed to accommodate Karren’s profile. “I’m letting you borrow this, and also, your record is clean.”  
Karren didn’t know what to say to this short “woman”, and didn’t get the chance to say anything when she “vanished”. That little shit made her so frustrated.

  
_

  
He saw the virus leave the femme unguarded, and knew this was the time to strike. As he pulled into the lot, he debated with himself on what kind of power that fleshie had over his nemesis. What control method she used the wring him in? He knew it was his mission to practically stalk him to make sure he found the Cube, but she was an unexpected factor. But it doesn’t matter in the end. Megatron will return one day, and this world become New Kaon, or maybe it’ll die. So many possibilities. He pulled up in the lot and brought his database to search for the femme. Ah, the bug was smart, to turn her into a nobody, but also has a significance to still matter. After he was done with her, she won’t matter anymore. And once she was dead, the control she had over his rival would be relinquished, and the bug will be himself again. Barricade “sighed” and looked over to Frenzy. Strangely the rather skittish bot was… unskittish, and it made him feel something he hadn’t felt in awhile.  
The Con activated his holoform and walked inside and was greeted by an annoying receptionist. He demanded information about the girl, but he “honorable” he said. So when Barricade showed him the amount of money in his bank account, he had in the palm of his hand. In fact, he actually broke easily and happily told him her room number. Barricade “thanked” the excuse of life by ignoring him and complete his side mission. He knocked on this Karren Ashlen’s room number, and heard some shuffling, then nothing. “Who is it.”  
“Police, open up.”  
Cursing was heard.  
“Mam, open the door… now!” He was loosing already lost patience, the scout could be back at any second.  
The door flew open, and if he wasn’t alert, he surely would’ve had his face slammed in.  
“Officer… again, what do you want?”  
He brush by her and invited herself in, quite smartly, this Karren kept the door open. She also had a duffle bag on her shoulder, and seemed to ignored the other one. “What do I want?”  
He took out an not so artificial pistol and pointed at her.  
“I want you.”


	5. All in a Frenzy

Bee had finally got a lead. He was so blind. Ever evolving technology wasn’t the answer… well it was, but not the direct one. The walls told him everything. At first, he cursed the fraggers that purged the data in this ancient facility. But then the markings came, and everything came into place. Back outside, he looked up a clue the walls gave him, the clue about this Captain Witwicky. Unfortunately for him, he was dead, but he had family… in Nevada. Bee grumbled, he did not look forward to this trip. Walking through the secluded lands, he thought about his next move.  
JK, he was thinking about Karren. He should have given her a phone, an object humans seemed to going stark raven mad about. Back when he showed up, they weren’t so important. And this internal war he had wasn’t important either.

  
_

  
Karren managed to make it into the lot, that fool Barricade not far behind. The gun shots hopefully drove the civilians to leave the immediate area. If they didn’t, then those people were either fools or smart. The car she ran to and was hiding behind was coincidentally parked next to the Con’s main form itself. She cursed herself. How had she fail to notice that? Was she getting rusty?  
“Ashlen, come out… I promise this will end quickly.”  
Urah, that voice of his. This Decepticon was no longer a threat to her in her mind, but rather a sickening sadistic lover. Where was Bee when you need him? Karren heard a noise akin to that of a transforming robot. Then silence.  
“Die you sitting duck!”  
There was this thing that tried to jump scare her. Mildly shocked, she backed up, just to bump into that fucker ‘Cade. “Going somewhere?” he taunted, and grabbed her by the neck. Oxygen wasn’t coming in to replace the carbon dioxide her body needed to get rid of. The Con then proceeded to slam her against some poor guy’s car. Barricade loosened his grip a little, and the little bot then came in a _frenzy_ to get to her. “You lost human.” Barricade had that smug look on his face.  
In some turn of event, he let Karren go, just because Frenzy, that weird bot, wanted to do something to her. He turned one his servos into a blade… that was used for hacking. The crazy bot head-butted her before hacking his blade into her stomach. She could say she was used to that, only because she was. But still, she bit her lip. However, Barricade had some look on his face. “Frenzy! You missed every vital organ.”  
But the designated bot just “smiled” and jerked the device upward. Now Karren let out some noise. She felt the thing piercing through her body, the blood rushing out like lava leaking from a volcano. And Barricade? That little shit looked like he was getting off to this. Frenzy unsheathed his technical weapon from her body and shook it. The red contents flying off and landing in random places, most found itself on her. Barricade had some disgusted look on his face, and proceeded to lift her chin to force her look up at him. “Nobody… is going to miss you.”   
He readied some kind of finishing blow, but was distracted by the arriving Bee, who knocked the Con’s alt form into the Inn. Like a graceful idiot, the Bot proceeded to turn around and drive in my direction. Like a cliché event, that fool managed to knock back Frenzy into the street. Someone carefully put me into the sentient being, the pain clouding my intelligence. Said person made sure I was tucked in safely before hightailing it out of there. Despite the oh so wonderful injury, it reminded her of the good ol’ days.


	6. Bellissimo incubo

_“Karren, Kaarrrrennn!”_   
_I snapped out of my daze, and looked up to see Jeff. “What do you want?”_   
_He checked his surroundings and ushered me quietly to the bars. I vaguely see something in his hands. “What is that?”_   
_“Its your snack. Better enjoy it. I almost got caught this time.” He took out a hamburger and unwrapped it, then proceeded to pass it to me._   
_“My hero,” I replied sarcastically, “What would I do without you?”_   
_“Well you would’ve been shanked to death, I thought you knew how to defend yourself?”_   
_I smiled in reply. Jeff checked his corners again, then told me the inside info. “Listen, someone is gonna be joining you in this dump. Don’t know the details, so prepared yourself.” He then took his leave, which left me alone with so much time._

  
-

  
_**I woke up with a start, surprised to see the injury given to me by that psychotic bitch Frenzy completely healed. Checking my surroundings, I appeared to be in a dense forest. I wanted to get up, explore this dreamlike place, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t do anything. I just sat. Completely contempt staring at some mysterious figure. It looked kind of short and feminine.** _   
_**“Oh, you’re awake.”** _   
_**Where had she heard that before?** _   
_**“I’m really glad you survived, I couldn’t live with the thought of leaving you to die.”** _   
_**She can now identify that the figure had heterochromia. Red and purple eyes staring back at her with a mischievous glint in them. Again, I wanted to move, but couldn’t. Instead, I gave a small smile in response.** _   
_**Where had she seen her before?** _   
_**This dark presence came closer. In the faint rays of sunlight, more features began to distinguish themselves from one another. Black pixie hair. Wearing a black and yellow hoodie with the zipper down. Underneath she had a grey shirt. Black and yellow leggings and tennis shoes of the same color. She was kind of below average weight and height.** _   
_**Did she know this person?** _   
_**I knew I most certainly did. The first thing I wanted to ask was what happen him? This imposter before me was not the lovable huggable honey Bee I remembered. But instead a sadistic murderous killer Bee that seemed to be the exact opposite of the adorable Autobot. I said something, but the words were not my own. “I’ve been waiting for you.”** _   
_**She smiled, “I knew you were.” Bea cupped my cheek with her left hand, and brushed her knuckles softly on the other side with her right. The notions like a caring mother with a child. Or a cruel one about to do harm. She did this for awhile before stopping. “You know why I came back right?”** _   
_**I nodded my head, in all honesty, I didn’t know what this imposter wanted.** _   
_**“Good, good,” she seemed pleased, and so did I, “No one can kill you except me.”** _   
_**Silence.** _   
_**Shocked silence for me when I realized Bea impaled my stomach with her hand. My uncontrollable body smiled while blackish blood oozed out of me. Bea smiling quite glee while playing with my insides, before jerking her hand up creating more damage. The forest’s now bright lighting made it look like something pure was going on. It wasn’t, and the imposter unsheathed her hand from my body. Shaking my contents which landed in random places. Most found itself back on me. The imposter and I smiled while I bled out.** _

  
-

  
I woke up with a start, my stomach hurting more than usual. I looked around my surroundings and found myself in… a house. A pristine looking one in fact. I could finally move, but strangely they were prohibited. The culprit? A fucking IV sticking out of my arm. Confused, I examined the area more closely, and saw the area around the bed was turned into a medical zone. How had this happen?  
A door open and closed. “You’re finally awake.”  
I stared distrustful at Bea, but found nothing off-putting. She was sporting the usual blue-yellow eyes, and the cheerful aura I was used to. “What did you do?”  
She looked rather happier than usual. “I drove you to the hospital, and left to scout the area. I found this rather spacious house and ‘bought’ it. Because I could, I ordered them to bring you back here.” She gestured to the medical equipment, and what did she mean when she said ‘bought’ it.  
“Thank you. What would’ve done without you?”  
“Well you would’ve done nothing because you’d be dead.”  
I coughed, and vaguely noticed something in her hand. “What is that?”  
Like she finally noticed herself holding it, she presented it to me. “I got you a snack, a deli wrap. Better enjoy it. You humans eat too much for your own good.”  
I politely took it from her, “My hero,” I replied sarcastically, “When are we leaving?”  
“When the glasses arrive.”  
I gave her a look, “What glasses?”  
She sat down at the foot of the bed. “The glasses I found on eBay, I noticed them while researching Witwicky. I thought the artifact was interesting, but upon closer inspection, I found coordinates. So I ordered it, paid one million dollars for it. But it’ll take awhile. So we stay until they arrive.”

  
-

  
Once the human was settled, I deactivated the holoform and transformed, driving to a conceded area. Now hidden, I returned to my bipedal mode and finally sent my leader an important message.


	7. Teams

It's New Years Eve, 2004 finally coming to a close. Karren had hated being stuck in her bed she called a prison. Surprisingly, Bee gave her what she called space medicine. Nanites if she remembered. The things actually healed her kind of quickly. The every now and then the pain would come. At least she could walk around freely. Bee informed her he finally sent a message to his pals. They'll be coming here soon, and the Bot will be surrounded with friends, ready to retrieve the Cube.

The Autobot scout himself toke the liberty of decorating the place with some "independence items". The scout also went as far as to present his WWII memorabilia. She was glad that this house was basically away from the city, because it looked like an alien lived there. A robotic alien that waters plants.

As it neared twelve, Bee and I were outside, the 1967 Camaro told me the others were entering the atmosphere. I sat in his servos while he opted to stand. Sometime later, he pointed at the "shooting stars" preparing to touch down on the Earth. The sight was mesmerizing, but reminded me how screwed up life was going to be from this point.

-

2005

"They're here."

I looked up to see vehicles arriving. One semi, ambulance, truck, and car. The largest of the group (obviously the semi) led the squad to the courtyard, where I got an up-close of the vehicles. The red and blue truck transformed majestically, and a little too dramatically for my tastes. Once he was done, the others following suit. The leader looked at his scout, “Bumblebee, its good to see you again.”

He just nodded, and if I remembered properly, the name of the leader was Optimus. Speaking of said Bot, “Who might you be little one?”

Little? I’m only 5’8”.

“Ashlen, Karren Lenard. I presume you’re Optimus? You don’t have to do all that origin stuff, Bee told me everything.”

The yellow greenish Search and Rescue Bot… stepped up. “Rather peculiar, you’re telling me he told you everything without a voice?”

I shook my head, “Oh he had a voice, the little fucktard virtually stole mine.”

The bot in question felt embarrassed, you can tell by his movements, and the one with the cannons, Ironhide I think, stifled a chuckle. The tiny grey one, now obviously Jazz, flat-out laughed. Optimus and Ratchet gave no reaction. Though Prime himself was rather interested.

“Bumblebee… can you say something?”

The scout waved his unoccupied servo, “Why should I…” by the time he realized what he did, it was too late. At this point, Ironhide finally laughed.

And Jazz? The bot had completely lost his balls.

Ratchet stepped up, “Bumblebee, can I ask you a question?”

-

It was morning by the time he arrived back to an abandoned stadium. Barricade transformed and went through all the… barricades. Once he was in, he was stopped by Brawl. “Starscream wants a report, and it better be good. Does he have it? The Cube. Can we finally take him out?”

He brushed by the former Combaticon, “No, today, like the other solar cycles, were a bust.”

Brawl kicked a canister, and it hit Bonecrusher. The now active Decepticon wanted to see some… broken bones. Barricade narrowly dodged the hulking brute of a Con. The two beasts ran into and crushed anything that that managed to get in-between the… brawl. Barricade tried to venture further into the stadium for peace, but Blackout told him Starsceam requested him, and the relaxed look turned into an annoyed one. He continued to trek to the other side, the SIC waited for him facing the abandoned seats in front of him, hands behind his back. “Starscream?”

The jet’s movement indicated he acknowledged his presence. “Barricade.”

“What do you want Screamer?”

Starscream’s spinal strut straightened, “Watch it. Don’t get smart with me. I only want to ask a question.”

Barricade started to pace, “What’s your query?”

“Who is the girl?”

He stopped, “What girl?”

Starscream finally turned, “Don’t play coy with me… who is she?”

How frustrating, “Karren Ashlen.”

The SIC stepped down once, “That femme is destroying your concentration. Cease all contact with her immediately. I don’t care if she is with that insolent pest.”

“If we want to hurt the scout-“

“The scout is nothing!” Minor attention was drawn, “Both of us will kill the pest, and when he is dead, Skywarp will be avenged. Now go, leave the girl alone.”


	8. Alycia

While Bee was doing gosh-knows-what with Ratchet, Optimus and Jazz were trying to learn more about me.

“So Karren, do you have any siblings?” Optimus was leaning on the house, Jazz using him and the structure as his jungle gym. If I was Prime, I would’ve snapped.

“One sister, a psychopathic piece of shit.”

If Optimus was bothered by my language and tone, he didn’t show it. “Does she has some kind… mental illness?”

I shook my head, “Probably. She was always twisted. There was this one time, I was six, and she was five. Left to go to a friend’s place. When I got back, she was standing over them. Our parents, with a bloody knife. She noticed me, and when she saw me she just smiled.”

Optimus shifted, “You sound as if you don’t care about them.”

I shrugged, “That’s because I don’t.”

The flamed bot looked minorly disturbed, but Jazz looked interested. “What happened next?”

“Well…”

-

_“Sis? What did you do?”_

_Red-like eyes stared back at my blue ones. Her bloody face filled with happiness. But my statement added some annoyance to it. “What does it look like ‘Ren?”_

_I crouched to her level, “Why did you do it?”_

_She studied me with curiosity, “Sis, I did it for you. I thought it would make you happy.” She looked back at the bodies and laughed. “It made me happy.”_

_I sighed, “Well what do you want to do now?” I don’t know how, but this child always had some kind of sway over me. Like it was my mission to please her. Like she tries to do for me…_

_Do I really think like that?_

_“I donno, but make a sis happy and get rid of the bodies please?” She flashed an “innocent” smile._

_“Whatever you say Alycia.”_

-

“Can I use your nickname Karren?”

I snapped out of my daze, “What nickname Jazz?”

“Criminal, Bee told me, and sharing is ‘Karring’.”

Even the Prime cringed.

“Karren, you should’ve took the child to the authorities.”

“Don’t lecture me about my life Optimus, you don’t have a clean slate too.”

He uncharacteristically shook.

“Alright Ren, take it easy on Prime-o. This ‘ol beautiful hunk of metal been through a lot.”

I tilted my head, “Whatever you say you walking musical category.”

“Ah, if Blaster were here, I’d bet my left nothing he’d start playing that category of yours.”

At this point, Optimus patted Jazz’s shoulder and stalked off.

“Don’t you think you should apologize?”

I looked at him exasperatedly, “Why?”

Jazz bent down and poked my head, “Because Ren, you were a meanie.”

“Well in life, someone has to set you straight.”

He got back up, “Well if you don’t apologize, promise me somethn’.”

“What?”

“Don’t turn into that Lil sis of yours, I wouldn’t want to hurt you. Probably out of most of us, the bugger wouldn’t dare try to hurt you.”

I cringed unconsciously, the statement reminded me of something that occurred recently.

“So… you promise?”

I smiled, “No promises.”


	9. Asset in Sector Seven

“Positive match confirmed.”  
“Looks like N.B.E 02 has friends.”  
“What do we do now?”  
Silence.  
“Sir?”  
“Send in the Asset. Reconnaissance only.”  
“Copy.” A number was dialed.   
“Send in the Asset.”  
“What’s the status?”  
“Barricade rolling out… what about the girl?”  
“He can do what he wants with her.”

  
-

  
“Bee! Didn’t I tell you the effects of nanites on nonmetallic organisms?”  
“Yess, I’m sorry Hatc-“  
Clang!  
“Don’t call me Hatchet. Now if you’ll , excuse me.”  
The medic searched the compound for one individual. “Karren.”  
Said female turned, “Ratchet?”  
The CMO knelt down, “You do know Bumblebee gave you to accelerate your healing, yes?”  
“Oh, yeah, nanites right.”  
“Yes, let me know if you feel any side effects.”  
Karren grabbed her right arm, “Which includes…”  
“Vivid nightmares, hallucinations, mental issues, bipolar issues, and the occasional eating disorder.”  
Silence.  
“… What?”  
There was an edge in her voice, and for some reason, Ratchet hypothesized the effects were happening already. He was so deep in concentration he didn’t know the angry female walking towards the unsuspecting scout. Jazz was the first to notice. “Yo, BBM-8, you have a visitor.”  
Bumblebee looked down to see Karren pointing at him with an accusatory finger. “You giant sized yellow plated insect. Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Tell you what?”  
“The effects dimwitted pest.”  
The Bots, minus Prime and Ratchet, cringed at her fury. The scout shank in embarrassment and raised his servos in a slowdown motion. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I should’ve told you sooner.”  
“That’s ok, I forgive you.” The young adult said in a sweetly voice. Bee raised his head, his optics brightened with optimusism… “Really?”  
“Of course not you piece of scrap metal. You! You-”   
“Worthless neglected shelfwarmer?”  
Karren calmed down, “I think this is one of the symptoms.”  
Ironhide walked up, “If you want, I can teach you how to control your anger.”  
Jazz laughed, “I think you should be the last bot to teach someone self-control.”  
“Eh, whatever Jazz.”

 


	10. Non i miei pensieri

Noise.

Sounds like someone transforming.

“Barricade, as commander, I prohibit you from going on with this mission. My order still stands: stay away from the girl. She has more friends now, including the Prime.”

“Relax Starscream, it’s only reconnaissance.”

He gave me a suspicious look, but turned around. “If Soundwave was here, I’d have him tag you.”

“Would he really follow you?”

“What!?” Starscream turned sharply, but at that point I’d already transformed and drove off.

-

_“Karren. I know who your new pal is.”_

_I sat up, “Who is it? Someone I know?”_

_“Oh, oh yeah.” Jeff started shaking, was this person I knew really that bad? “Just tell me, who is it?”_

_“Its your sister.”_

_Silence._

_“…What? I think I heard you wrong, did you just say my sister?”_

_Jeff paled, he really was talking about Alycia._ _“Karren, I really don’t want to be in the same place as that freak.”_

_“Jeff, my sister is a lot of things,_ **_but a freak isn’t one of them_ ** _.”_

_I certainly don’t recall saying those words._

_“What? Kar-“_

_“_ **_Apologize. Now_ ** _.”_

_He raised his hands in surrender, “Ok, ok I’m sorry. I don’t know who’s more frightening, your sister, or you when you’re angry. I’ll see you soon.”_

_I really remember not saying those words. Am I going crazy?_ **_Or becoming who I was meant to be? After all, I do come from the same blood as my sis_ ** _._

_-Don’t turn into that Lil sis of yours, I wouldn’t want to hurt you-_

_I’ve heard that before. From Jazz right? I don’t really know anymore. What kind of mental disorder do I have?_

_**Or maybe I don’t have any at all**_.

“Karren!”

“Wha-“

Poke.

Silence.

I got up from laying on my stomach.

“Bee…”

He backed up in fear, “Ye-yes?”

“Why. Did you. Poke… My… Butt?”

“Well because you weren’t waking up and…”

“And?”

“Aaannnnd…”

I smiled, “I’ll tell you this, you better run, and maybe I’ll spare you.”

To be honest, I’ve never seen him even drive that fast before in my life. But I really didn’t want to say that to him. Maybe I should see Ratchet. He did say nanites have some extreme side effects.


	11. The Bee Concept

“Autobots, I bring you good news. The glasses have arrived.”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and went to crowd their leader. “At long last, the Allspark’s location.” The medic went to pat his pal Ironhide, but was brushed off. The Prime stopped inspecting the artifact and turned his attention back to his team. “For the first time in awhile, I thank you brother.”

Then the resident human arrived, “Brother… as in Megatron?”

“Yes, after all, he imprinted the coordinates on this glasses.” He revealed said item, how he didn’t crush it was a mystery.

“First of all, how do you know he did it?”

“We’re brothers, and the glasses is infested with his unique energy signature.”

“Oh, makes sense.”

Optimus raised an optic ridge, “Is something troubling you Karren?” Ratchet and the scout also looked concerned.

“N-no.”

This did not go unnoticed by the group, but Prime went back to do what he came to this planet for. “The codes, the glasses indicates that the Allspark is 1,555.2 miles from here. At a support structure called the Hoover Dam.”

It didn’t take a genius to know that he definitely Googled that last part. Fucking advanced alien robots.

“Everyone, prepare to leave in ten minutes.”

The Bots scattered to do their own thing, the only ones remaining were Prime, Bee, and Karren.

“You know Miss Ashlen, it’s not too late to back out of this.”

It was obvious that she was going to have a few words with the boss bot, so Bee decided to intervene. “You know Optimus, I think those were a bad choice of words. That femme is under my protection. After all, we’ve been through a lot… I think.”

The Prime considered his words, “I suppose you make a valid point old friend. It appears I’ve forgotten the threat of the Decepticons, if Barricade is any indication.” He turned and began to travel to his friends, “We leave in eight minutes.”

-

I transformed. The compartments of my alt. mode forming into place. Once finished, I took my position in the trees and activated my outer optics into reconnaissance mode. Looking at the target location, I saw the scout and the human vermin. Instantly, I remembered Starscream’s words. And even though he was an idiot, he still had a little aura of wisdom to it.

So, if the need arrives, I’ll take heed and stay away from the girl.

-

“Yo Bee.”

“Huh-“

Slap.

“Hey! Why’d you do that Jazz!?”

“It was a test my disciple.”

Bee gave an incredulous look to the encircling Jazz. “A test for what?”

“Oh nothing… You need a new look. All that rust gettn' into that processor of yours.”

The scout gave a blank look, “How?”

Jazz looked at him, there was a devious glint in his now flipped visor. “It’s obvious Bee, your gonna scan a new alt. mode.”

“There is nothing else on this planet that suits my tastes.”

“You say that, but have you seen the Camaro Concept?”

“… it’s not supposed to be seen until 2006 or 07, or whenever.” He received a slap, and Jazz resumed circling him.

“Beee, we’re robots in disguise, more than meets the eye, the proud race known as Cybertronians. Now stop being Hatchet Jr. and get exclusive first dibs on that v-mode.”

“… Hatchet Jr.?”

“Oh, I was referring to Prowl, but you can take his place…”

“Alright, alright. I’ll do it, and once I become the beautiful machine they call a car, you’ll see why Prowl will continue to have the name Hatchet Jr.”

“Great, now hack the server.”


	12. S.U.V.

_“Ava get your ass over here!”_

_Sighing, I got up from my position on the couch, and made my way to the douchebag’s office. If you can even call a worn out closet that. I stopped a few feet away from the “Captain”._

_“What do want?”_

_“Such a shame about these teens these days Ava, or Karren, or whatever you wanna call yourself.”_

_My eyes widened in shock, and my body remained frozen in place._

_“B-but I didn-“_

_“Tell you my actual name… pathetic little brat.”_

_In a sudden a move, he grabbed my hair pulled back, forcing me to look up at him. But I knew he wasn’t really a threat._

_“You don’t scare me.”_

_“Hmm, maybe not,” he let go and playfully acted like he was thinking, “but you’re afraid of them aren’t you? S.U.V. right?”_

_If I wasn’t afraid of this fool, I was certainly afraid of them, that was if the name didn’t terrify you first. S.U.V. was the most notorious gang in American history, the most notable members being Bonnie and Clyde along with Samantha Lomow and Al Capone. The former of which were apparently reported being seen with a robot that turned into their car. How absurd._

_“Dr. Arkeville says that you took something that doesn’t belong to you, and left me to take care of you. So that means that four minutes ago, the ‘proper authorities' were notified about a ‘incident' in Central City, and as we speak, they’re closing in on this abandoned apartment complex, and that was two minutes ago.”_

_I felt queasy, all of this felt so sudden._

_“So that leaves you one minute and forty five, no four, no three, or whatever seconds to decide the future life of Karren, not Ava Austin.”_

_He quickly gathered his things, but I still stood motionlessly. Made a move for the door, but then came to a sudden halt._

_“I know this feels soo… crushing to a fifteen year old, but ‘Ava’, I can’t bring myself to Karre… get it?”_

_Helicopters whirled in the distance._

_“Well, see yah.”_

_He disappeared, the same thing I should’ve done, but I didn’t. I just couldn’t just deal with the fact that I accidentally took something from Arkeville, a known mad scientist in S.U.V.. And add that to the fact I was… framed?_

_The helicopter was practically floating a few meters away now…_

-

“Woman!”

My eyes snapped open, and instinctively rose, only to bump my head hardly on some rugged guy’s face. Instantaneously, I recoiled and raised a hand to my forehead to nurse the searing pain. The scarred old man didn’t even react and was perfectly fine.

“Do you remember me?”

I made some derpy face and stared real intensely at his face. The scar on the right side of his face looked reminiscent of a certain bot. But instead I said: “No.”

The gruffly old man stood and took out handle for a gun, but to my surprise the thing expanded itself to form a big cannon. He had the nerve to hold it ten centimeters away from my face.

“How about now?”

My eyes narrowed, and not just for recognition, “Ironhide… you bitch…”

The chuckle that came out of him scared me more than the gun.

“You’re not the first to call me word, well, similar to it.”

At that point Ratchet poke his helm through the window, his massive frame could be seen through multiple windows whatever room we were in. Though we didn’t seem to be in some mansion…

“Ironhide, your objective was to wake the femme, not play with her.”

Though thinking different thoughts, it seemed like we were on the same wavelength.

“If you wanted to examine and inform the femme yourself you’d be in my position.”

“Touché.”

This would’ve probably been the last time I would’ve seen Ratchet before we departed, but Ironhide had to make a comment: “Yeah Hatchet.”

I heard, very loudly, the stiffening of mechanical joints. Ratchet reposed his head through the window.

“What did you say?”

The weapon specialist crossed his arms and looked away, “I said Hatchet, so what are you going to do about it?”

While Ironhide stubbornly looked away, I tracked the CMO’s gaze to a black Topkick… and saw the unholy huge wrench Ratchet pulled out practically murder the poor the thing. Mini Ironhide promptly disappeared with a fizzle and I raised myself to begin walking in a preemptive move to escape some coming conflict. Sure enough, the area I used to occupy was trashed by Ratchet’s hulking body. The retail value of this place is sure to go up if this continues.

I resumed my journey of my wanting to go outside, and as expected when I got out, the fresh air was nice.

“Hey!”

I scared myse-Bee scared me with his still unauthorized usage of my voice. In an unfortunate move, I fell on my butt. How classy.

“Don’t do that! Humans scare easily you know? Don’t you watch horror movies?”

I didn’t know it was possible, but Bee made his innocent happy-go-lucky face go completely blank.

“… Seriously… I think your Earth horror movies couldn't get any scarier…”

Sarcasm, the nerve of this guy, “Haha, like where you come from can do any better.” I got up and attempted to wipe all the dust and what not off of my clothes, but Bumblebitch poked me on my left breast and forced me back down.

“Have you ever heard of ‘Tales of the Younglings’?”

“Of course not you little-“

“It was a story, or a film about a bunch of sparkling being killed… yuck, very graphic, very disgusting…”

You initially think that this alien race couldn’t get anymore twisted, but then you remembered that the alien robot that poked your ass and just moments ago your boob, is standing right in front of you.


	13. Skywatch

“Geez Kerren, you’ve got to pay more attention to your surroundings.”

Looking around I noticed that we were hanging out in some abandoned complex that was filled with graffiti. Turning my gaze back to Bee, I especially noticed the complete change from his old frame. It was very new and updated.

“Sigh, don’t worry though, as a guardian, scout, and a warrior I guarantee you that your exceptional skills in ignorance will transform in to one of diligence.”

Halfheartedly returning listening to the scout, I continued to look around.

“Thanks for the Daily Dose of optimism, where are we?”

Bee got up from his crouch position, “Pueblo, Colorado. 875.2 miles from Hoover Dam.”

I hummed in acknowledgement, but then I felt something tug inside me. Colorado huh, then it hit me.

“Hey, can I ask a quick favor?”

Bee looked down in some form of surprise, “Huh, shoot.”

I nervously pulled at the hem of my shirt, “It wouldn’t be too much trouble to take me to Central City would it? I promise it’s only a mile away.”

“I’ll have to ask Prime, be back in a jiffy.”

… Who still says that?

-

“He said, and I quote: ‘Alright, but it would be wise to take someone else with you.’ And then I said: ‘Yeah’. Then he said: ‘It’s better to be safe than sorry if a Decepticon attacks.’ Then I sai-“

“Thanks for the rundown.”

“Oh sure,” he kind off looked sheepish by putting his hand behind his head, “so who you gonna pick? Doesn’t matter to me.”

Let’s see…

Ratchet The Hat-

The medic of the group, great to have him if an injury to both parties occur, but not the social type but does that even matter? Can he even scrap?

Ironhide

The weapons specialist, great for firepower, but is he a good social wing man?

Jazz

The smallest and craziest of them all. Well rounded for all situations. The best suitable candidate?

Orion Pa-Optimus Prime

Not an option.

“Would Jazz be available?”

I received a chuckle, “When isn’t he available? Wink, wink~”

Ugh, disgusting.

-

On the road again, with Bee’s holoform Beatrice doing her job by fooling all of the idiots on the opposite lane passing us. Not so far behind Jazz was lazily tailing, assumingly taking in the scenery.

“What’s SUV?”

The random question made me go stiff. There was no way he was talking about a super utility vehicle.

“Wh-why can’t you look it up?”

“Oh I could… but I want to bond more with you…”

I sighed, I mean I really didn’t have to tell him the detail regarding that incident.

“Well SUV is an acronym for Society of Ultimate Villainy.”

“… That is the most dumbest name I’ve ever heard.”

“Well the people that are, were, and in association with that dumb name has a track record of making other’s lives miserable.”

“Sounds personal.”

Silence.

-

“So what are the major corporations this city has?”

What an odd question, but I guess it was for basic understanding of the place.

“Let’s see… Berger, Incorporated, Biotech Unbound, Skywatch. That’s all I remember.”

Currently Bea and I were sitting at a table on the outside deck of a two level coffee shop.

“You know one thing all those corporations have in common?”

No to be honest, I had no idea what the point I was suppose to get.

“What?”

“They’re all on payroll by the SUV.”

I went ridged again, I didn’t want her notice it like before, too bad you can’t get lucky twice.

“What did they do? You can tell me?”

I could, but at the same time I didn’t want the put my petty problem on her.

“Well-“

“Actually don’t tell me, remember how you mentioned Skywatch?”

“Yeah.”

“I heard they specialize in illegal hunting and testing of aliens, and from what you tell me they’re based here in this city. So I’m sure we have a limited time frame for what you want to do here… which is…”

“Fo-food you idiot!”

It was like switch turned on in that head of hers, “Oh! How could I’ve been so stupid? I forgot humans needed to eat ten times a day.”

-

S _V/_

SKYWATCH

To-Faireborn, Marissa

Topic-EDC

_A gracious offer, though not one we can accept at the moment regarding the feud with the following organizations: Sector Seven, ERTD, and SUV. Under the Code H-E of the jurisdiction of the Earth Foundation we ask you to reserve your offer until this matter is resolved. We hope that one day we are able to join your Earth Defense Command branch._

SKY _V/_ ATCH


End file.
